He came from the night
by Nebiros Zael
Summary: My first FF in english (it's not my mother tongue...), but some english friends told me to try. I humbly apologize for every error you will find. This is a story about love, revenge, rivalry... and funny interludes. Dark ladies for the new champion (OC)? Will they fight for him or he will love them all? Will he be able to fulfill his revenge? Rated T for now, maybe M later.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue - Xyreos

**Author's note: again, I apologize for every english error, my first language is italian .**

I hope you enjoy this first chapter, which is more like a prologue, and please, review even to correct me. I will accept all the critics, and I will be happy to receive both positive and negative comments ^^

Will add an image of Xyreos when my gf will finish his draw and his color XD

The night was falling on Demacia, on that cold winter day; while the snow was still covering all the roofs, a young boy walked near to a small fire he had lit.  
Born into Demacia's slums, and abandoned by his natural parents in them, Xyreos didn't live a good life until that night. He grew up robbing and stealing to people, drinking polluted water, eating garbage: only at night he could roam in the city, like a shadow in the dark, spying the happy lives of the noble Demacian families, like the Laurents or the Crownguards. He saw their children, happy in their expensive clothes, with their expensive toys, knowing not of him, and of his miserable life.

But that night, he would've hit the jackpot: stealing gold from the Royal Demacian Vault, as a gift to the city which did never show pity to him.

His light green eyes glowed in the dark, while the cold wind brought snow on his dark brown hair; leaping from roof to roof, like he did almost every night, he was approaching his target.

But he slipped on the last roof, the one who covered the Vault, and fell upon one of the guards near the main entrance.  
"Oh well, what do we have here?"  
The second guard spoke, while the first was getting up with Xyreos' hair in his hands.

"It seems like a thief… and a very young one."

Xyreos didn't even try to speak, and the guards learned it after they tried to ask him his name twenty or twenty-five times.  
"Wont speak, huh? Well… the constables are coming. Demacia's world-famous prisons will have a new resident: I hope you enjoy your stay, little rat."  
And Xyreos, after fifteen years of homeless wandering and terrible living conditions, finally found a place worth calling 'home'.

"Come on, all in line!"

Four years laters, Xyreos was still imprisoned: he tried to flee almost all the time, being bullied and beated. He reached nineteen years doing all days the same routine: sleeping, eating, being beated, eating again and sleeping. Surely it was better than his previous life, at least here he had some actual food and medical care, but nothing more… until that day. The Crownguard household needed a young and good-looking boy to serve in their mansion for a party, since they were short on servants, and, to respect their good name, of a family which was always merciful, they thought to pick him from the prisons, with hope to reform him.  
Garen Crownguard, in his armor, was accompanying his younger sister, Luxanna, while she was examinating every face.  
"This one, sister?"  
"Ugh, too ugly and old… and look at that scar!"  
Garen surely was bored: he was a good man and a perfect soldier, but he had no beauty sense at all, unlike his sister.  
"Stop!"  
The sharp order from Lux was immediately fulfilled by her brother, who asked:  
"This young one? Are you sure, sister? It doesn't seem very manly to me… and look at all that bruises."

"Our doctor will take care of that: he's tall enough, well fit and pretty good looking. He just needs a good medical treatment and a good suit. And, of course, the handcuffs."

And so he was chosen, and brought back, even if only for a night, into the same city he hated, and hated him in response.  
Once arrived, after a proper medical care and a beauty treatment, he was standing in front of Lux and Garen: being taller than the girl, but shorter than the soldier, he didn't know where to watch. Too much expensive things, too much fake kindness. Luxanna begin to talk:

"So, prisoner… what's your name?"  
No response: Xyreos didn't talk once since he was imprisoned, and he didn't want to start now. But a fearsome look from Garen quickly made him change his mind.  
"Xyreos."  
The soldier replied:  
"Xyreos what?"  
The prisoner sighed.

"Xyreos, my mistress."  
Garen gave a nod of approval, and he let his sister continue:  
"What did you do to get imprisoned, and when it happened?"  
"I tried to steal gold from the Royal Vault, four years ago, my mistress."  
The examination had only a couple of questions more, then he had to learn how to serve in a proper manner at an high-class party. All the noble families would be there, even the Lightshields, so he had to be instructed on all the right actions to do and on all the wrong actions to never do.  
It took a couple hours, and night fell upon Demacia another time, but the party started, and Xyreos was doing all the things he was assigned to. Only Luxanna sometimes called him, to bring drinks or some food, but most of the time he was standing near the door, far from the Demacian royalty and noble society.  
_"Hey bro."  
_Xyreos looked near him, but no-one was there.  
_"I'm in your mind bro. Name's Xeryve."_

The feminine voice was still talking, and he, since no-one was needing him, he listened.  
_"Must be hard, right? Being a prisoner and looking at the life you never had… I can make a deal with ya. I'm a goddess of night, and a pretty powerful one, if I can say it."_

Xyreos replied mentally:  
_"And how come I never heard of you?"  
"Because Demacia banished my cult a loooooong time ago. But, ya know, I'm pretty vengeful, and I sense your hate for Demacia… it might even surpass mine. Sooooooo… I'm dying, k? Gods and goddesses needs faith to survive, and I was like, sleeping, when I sensed ya."_

_"Just a thing… why are you talking like a teenager?"  
"Because I AM an eternal teenager! Yay!"_

Xyreos was going to facepalm himself, but he resisted.  
_"So, like I said before… I'm dying. Even if ya start to worship me now, I won't survive but a couple of days. Still, I want my revenge on Demacia, and I know ya wants the same thing. I can give ya my powers, even if it would kill me on spot. So… deal? I give ya my powers, ya carry on our revenge against Demacia. Yeah, ya can't do it like a rebellion or a war… ya have to humiliate them… and I know the perfect place where ya can do it… the League of Legends."_

Xyreos made a little smile.  
_"Deal, my dear Xeryve."  
"I knew ya were a good boy, bro."  
_All the lights in the hall suddenly died, while a powerful dark flame was engulfing Xyreos: his hair turned gray like ash, and his eyes became of a dark shade of blue. His blue eye started glowing, while in his hands appeared two black flame-bladed swords; his clothes were jet black, and he was wearing a pair of tight pants and a tight shirt, all clad by a light armor.  
_"Huh? Why I'm still here?"_

_"Xeryve?! Didn't you said you die after giving me your powers?"  
"Weeeeeeeeell… let's just say I only heard about it... hehe…"  
_All the people gathered there were looking at Xyreos, and he said, inspired by Xeryve:  
"My name is Xyreos. I'm the last follower of Xeryve, the goddess of night. We'll have our revenge on this city… but not there. We'll meet… on the League."  
And he disappeared, with a dark portal, travelling miles and miles, and coming out of it right at the door of the Institute of War.  
_"So, Xeryve… you ready?"  
"What are ya waiting for, idiot! Want them to hunt your ass and sending ya back to prison? Enter and become a damn champion!"_

_"We're miles away from them, but… you have a point. Let's go."  
_Xyreos opened the doors of the Institute, and walked in: his adventure was starting right now.


	2. Chapter 1 - Xeryve - The first match

Author's note: sorry for the delay!  
I'm back, I had some university issues and I also broke my left leg, so I didn't have time to write. But don't worry, this fanfiction will continue.

Now, before the first chapter, I have to say 2 more things:  
1) Thanks to Hazard58, WNxBrontus and DuxInATux for the good reviews! Wasn't expecting so many reviews only for the prologue xD  
2) Here I ask a very important thing: I request a beta-reader. He/she must speak english as his/her first language (so, only people from US, UK and UK Commonwealth). I won't accept people from any other countries, as for write better in english, I have to ask who speaks english as their native language.

Xyreos walked with a slow pace inside the Institute of War, looking around, until a young man in a purple robe approached him and asked:  
"Excuse me, sir, may I ask why are you wandering in the main hall?"

"I'm here to become a champion in the League."

The young man, who introduced himself as Tyleo, told him to follow him, as he showed to Xyreos the way to the high summoners council hall. When they arrived at the doors, after a good twenty minutes of walking, Tyleo told to the demacian to sit on one the near benches, while he entered to explain the situation. Doing as he was told, he was playing with one of his blades, when Xeryve started talking again:  
_"Yo, bro, this is boring."_

_"I know."_

_"Booooooooring."  
"And what do you want me to do?"  
"Meh, dunno. Create some knives with my power and throw them to other people."_

_"Are… are you kidding, right?"_

_"Of course, idiot. I want ya to enter the League, not to get exectued by it."_

Before he had time to answer her, Tyleo came out saying that the high summoners wanted to see him: Xyreos put the blade away, and entered the council hall, where nine people, cloacked in purple robes, but with refined designs in gold, started staring at him.

One of them, with a long and gray beard and a pair of glasses, said:  
"So… you must be the one asking to become a champion. May I ask your name, young one?"

Xyreos bowed at them, and replied:  
"My name is Xyreos, last follower of Xeryve."

The nine high summoners were shocked to see the name of such an old goddess in the words of a such young man. The same summoner from before asked:  
"How did you know of her, Xyreos? And I suppose you are from Demacia, since you claim to be his last follower, am i right?"  
"You are right, high summoner: I come from Demacia; and since my hate for Demacia was very deep, she contacted me and blessed me with her powers, while she's sealed inside my mind."

The high summoners seemed to talk about him, but with a very low voice, until the same summoner asked again:  
"We don't doubt you, but we would like you to open your mind and let us investigate it."  
Xyreos bowed again, as he said they were welcome to do that: he had no secrets to hide. After ten minutes of silence, a female summoner spoke:  
"You lived a pitiful life, Xyreos. It… it was hard to watch it."  
Then the old summoner said:  
"Xyreos! We are willing to make you into a champion of the League. Will you promise you will never betray our trust and our kindness?"

"I do."  
"Then, young one, I welcome you in the League: you will have a test match next morning, to define your skills and powers. Until then, you might visit all the Institute but the prisons. We will prepare a room in a few minutes; usually, demacians are in the right side of the Institute, but… we think you'll be better in left side, far from other demacians campions. You'll be free to go walking even in the right side, but we ask you to don't cause trouble in there."  
Xyreos nodded, as he bowed again and then went out the hall, meeting Tyleo again. One of the high summoners telepathically told to show him various places in the Institute and then to lead the new champion to his room. 

After another good walk, and after seeing places like the two pubs of Gragas and Singed, the garden and the cafeteria, Tyleo finally showed Xyreos his new room. It was already late night, so the summoner quickly dismissed himself, while Xyreos locked the door, watching his new home.

It was a big room, with dark purple walls, black painted furniture and a bed with dark blue sheets; there was also another door which leaded to a bathroom. The furniture consisted of a fridge, a table with chairs, a stove, a sink, a huge desk with a confy chair, two bedsides, some lamps, a big chandelier and a large wardrobe, which had inside some sheets, some robes, a little underwear and a specific place for the battle clothes. He undressed himself, putting away the black armor and the black clothes in the "battle zone", and he literally threw his old and worn-out underwear in the trash basket and then he opened the fridge: he took a beer can and he walked in the bathroom.  
_"Hey, bro. Did ya know u're pretty handsome?"  
"Shut up, I have no time for your jokes right now."  
"I'm not joking right now, ya know?"_

Xyreos was going to answer, but the goddess continued:  
_"Or am I?"  
"Please, shut up."  
"U're no fun, bro."  
"I know."_

_"Meh… so, what's ya plan for ya match?"  
_Now she said it. He did know nothing of her powers: he arrived as he where now only because of her. After filling the hot tub with hot water, he went in, opening at the same time the can, and drinking a little.  
_"Okay, Xeryve, now you got me. What can I do?"  
"U're really hopeless without me, ya know?"  
_Xeryve said that with a maternal tone, and Xyreos had to nod.  
_"No probs, I'm right here just for ya… it's not like I can go out of there, right? Ahahah!"  
_Xyreos wanted to shot himself after this joke, but he resisted: he had to play along.  
_"Come on…"  
"K, k, now I will tell ya something about me. I'm a goddess of the night, like I said before, but that's not my only appellative. I was known also as Queen of Spectres, Goddess of Blades and Goddess of Dance; usually, I was depicted as a young evanescent dancer with two blades. My followers were known as bladedancers, and they performed usually in rituals or in very important occasions. But a dark side of my cult was that of the spectres: they were bladedancers who acted like assassins; people called them spectres because they killed in complete silence and in complete secrecy, without getting caught. That's why, when the Lightshields took power in Demacia, they banned my cult and killed my followers: they were an underground menace to their absolute power."_

_"So, what can I do?"  
"Basically, ya only have to be fast. Tomorrow I will show ya what ya can do with my powers. Just give me this night to think about it, I have to pick the perfect choices for ya."_

_"…"  
"What?"  
"I will only say this once: thank you for saving my life."  
_Xeryve became serious and replied:  
_"Remember, boy: I didn't save ur life. Ya saved mine, and I'll be forever indebted to ya."  
"But still…"  
"No buts. I'm right, u're wrong."_

_"Okay…"  
"Good boy. Now, finish that beer, and go to sleep. Tomorrow ya will have to eat something good at breakfast, because we will have to rock out and kick some ass."  
_Doing as he was told, he quickly went to sleep: since the room was hot and he was still flushed by the hot bath, he didn't put on any underwear.  
_"Yo, wait a sec."  
"What?"  
"I wasn't joking before. Just saying."  
"Uhm… thank you, I guess?"  
"No probs. Now sleep."  
_

The night was fast over, and Xyreos was woken up by a familiar voice:  
"Champion Xyreos, it's time for breakfast."  
Xyreos got up, and told to the summoner:  
"Tyleo? Why are you here?"  
"The high summoners asked me to wake you up this morning to let you have time to prepare for the test match."  
"Alright, alright, I get it. Can you wait outside now? I'd like to get dressed."  
Tyleo closed the door behind him, and Xyreos went to open the wardrobe: he put on a pair of underwear, and then he wore the same armor that Xeryve gave him yesterday. When he exited the room, he found the summoner Tyleo still there, who had to lead him to the cafeteria.  
With another good walk at a fast pace, in only five minutes they reached their destination, and this is where Tyleo left the new champion alone, after telling him there was still an hour before his match.  
Quickly he reached the food table, and Xeryve popped out in her head again:  
_"I think ya might not eat too much. I don't want ya to be slow or sluggish in the match."  
"So, what should I eat, and how much?"  
"Just take some scrambled eggs, one or two pieces of smoked bacon and a glass of juice, choose the fruit that ya like best… and take also a cup of coffee. No sugar."  
_He, again, did what he was told to do, and then went to sit alone on an almost hidden table; he started eating slowing, and when he was at least at half breakfast eaten, a woman approached him with an angry look.  
"Who are thou? Why are thou sitting at mine table?"

Xyreos watched her: she had long gray hair and purple glowing eyes. She had a strange but very big headwear, and, not to mention, she was floating in the air, while three dark spheres floated around her.  
"I didn't see your name on it. So why are you saying this is your table?"  
All the cafeteria turned silent, as they knew how much of a great enemy could be that woman; stares were coming from all the other champions.  
"How dare thou challenge me, mortal? Don't thou know who am I?"  
"I'm afraid not, since I was accepted here just yesterday."  
She seemed to soften a bit, but she still had a threatening tone in her voice when she said:  
"Then I'll let thou off just for today, newcomer. But remember this: if I find thee again at mine table tomorrow, I'll rip off thy soul from thy body."  
And she left, floating to another table. Suddenly, Xyreos felt an unknown hand on his left shoulder: he watched up and he saw a man with a scarred face, with red eyes and white hair.  
"You must have some real guts to dare opposing Syndra, boy."

"And… you are?"  
"I'm Zed. And trust me, it's better not having her as an enemy. I had, once."

"And what happened?"  
"She beated the hell out of me. And, just saying, it was the first time I was seriously defeated. She's pure power. By the way, I didn't get your name…"  
"Ah, yeah, sorry. My name is Xyreos. I was accepted here just yesterday night, and I will have my test match in half an hour."  
"Then you better finish fast your breakfast, you have to psychologically prepare yourself."

"Thanks for the advice."  
Xyreos finished quickly his breakfast, and, after greeting Zed again, he went to his room. After brushing quickly his teeth, Xeryve spoke to him again:  
_"K bro. I've selected the best skills for ya. Just remember: be damn fast. If ya dodge ur enemy abilities, we will win."  
"I get it."  
"Now, I will explain to ya the skills. Ya are a melee champ, so I gave ya a powerful passive ability, called Xeryve's Blessing: every five attacks, ya can do a ranged attack, which will silence ur enemy. It's deadly against mages. Ya also gain more damage and resistance to magic for every minion ya kill. Then we have ur first skill, Shadow Knife: ya will create a knife of dark energy and throw it to an enemy, dealing some damage and blinding him for a while, making ya useful against carry too. Ur second ability is Night Storm: ya will throw multiple penetrating blades to enemies, dealing damage all around ya and slowing enemy champs. But I think ur third ability will be ur favorite: Obscure Dash. Ya won't get targeted during it, and ya will dash to an enemy, dealing damage and marking him: if ya hit the same enemy with another ability, he or she will be stunned. Ur final ability is Spectral Dance: ya will become stealthed and gain more speed, then, after a bit, ya will reappear and jump to every enemy champ, dealing lots of damage to them."  
"Nice."  
"Ya will have to buy items for damage, not for magical power… also, ya won't need any magic resistance 'cuz of my passive, but if ya really need it, buy something who gives ya also more health or more damage. No armor, u're an assassin. U're Xyreos, the Night Bladedancer. Got it?"  
"Yeah."  
_Suddenly, Xyreos heard a knocking sound at the door: when he went to open it, he found a man covered in armor, with two big shurikens on his shoulders, and a helmet covering his head; the only things shown were his red eyes.

"It seems it will be a 2v2, Xyreos. Another champion was admitted to the League yesterday, and it seems I will be paired with you."  
"… Excuse me, do I know you?"  
The man took off his helmet, and then talked again:  
"Remember me now?"  
"Well… yes. Sorry, Zed, but I didn't saw your helmet before. I couldn't recognize you."  
"Now, let's go. You won't have a summoner controlling you this time, but don't be reckless."  
They were teleported to the Howling Abyss, where they both bought a long sword and three health potions; then, they runned to the center of the bridge and hid themselves in the brushes.  
"This is a special match, Xyreos: we won't have to destroy the nexus, since it's a test match, but we have to reach a five kill score. So, don't focus on minions or towers, just attack the champions."  
The minions spawned and slowly they reached the center and started fighting; while they were at it, Zed and Xyreos were waiting in the brushes, when the other new champion, Yasuo, started getting a few last hits.  
"Now."  
Xyreos dashed with his Obscure Dash to Yasuo, and then he used his Night Storm to activate the stun. Zed threw a shadow, and then launched his shuriken, double hitting the other new champ; Xyreos dealed the killing blow, scoring the first kill on the score.  
"Four more now."  
Zed was unsure about that: why was Yasuo alone? A roar silenced the two assassins, while spikes emerged from the bridge.  
"Damn, it's Cho'Gath! Run!"  
Doing as he was told, Xyreos runned to the tower, but a bad surprise was expecting him here.  
"Now I know why did they use this map instead of Summoner's Rift, and now I know why he got Cho'Gath on his side."

Xyreos gave him a perplexed look, and Zed finally said:  
"We can't go back to base on this map."  
"What?"  
"We will have to be careful from now on."  
"Okay."

When the health packs spawned, Zed and Xyreos took them, ready for a new action. The new champ suggested to continue focusing Yasuo, and Zed agreed:  
"We can't let Cho'Gath grow big and stacking both armor and health: so, if we never kill him, he won't have the possibility to buy armor. And we have to stop him if he tries to suicide at our tower, or at least hit him before he dies, to score a kill."  
"Suicides doesn't count?"  
"No."  
"Good thing to hear…"  
"You have something in your mind, or am I wrong?"

Xyreos smiled in a devilish way. Of course he had a plan: but first he had to score another kill, even if two would've been better. They saw again Yasuo taking some last hits, and Cho'Gath, since he wasn't on sight, was probably hiding in the brushes.  
"Leave it to me, Zed. Bait them."

Xyreos used his ultimate, Spectral Dance, after Zed started baiting the rōnin and the void creature into following him; suddenly, the bladedancer jumped on Cho'Gath, and then on Yasuo, then again on the Terror of the Void. Dealing huge damage with every jump, he left the two enemies with low life, and while Zed used his ultimate on Cho'Gath, he killed Yasuo again using Shadow Knife.  
"And now we have only 2 kills left… your plan was risky."  
"But it paid well."  
"Right. You are a good assassin, but you still need to learn how to kill without risk."  
Still equipped with only a long sword, Xyreos decided to suicide himself at the tower, and after it, he respawned at same time Yasuo and Cho'Gath did. Now he evolved the long sword in a brutalizer, and bought a pair of boots too. When he came at tower, Zed got killed by Yasuo and Cho'Gath ultimate combo, but he left them with a little life: the perfect occasion to win the game. He dashed to Cho'Gath with his Obscure Dash, and used his Night Storm to finish the creature and heavily damaging Yasuo. He threw a Shadow Knife, but it was blocked by his Wind Wall. The rōnin taunted him:  
"Not this time, assassin."  
His Wind Wall disappeared, so Xyreos revealed his ace in the sleeve:  
"Don't you know about my passive?"  
"What?"  
A critical ranged blow struck his life, giving Xyreos a double kill, and winning the game.  
When they all where teleported back to the Institute, Cho'Gath was taken back to the Void zone by Malzahar, while Yasuo went meditating in his room; Zed and Xyreos were greeted back by some champions who watched the match, mostly from Noxus or the Shadow Isles, but with some exceptions, like Syndra and Sejuani. Most of them were talking with Zed, but Syndra decided to greet Xyreos:  
"Thou are strong, I'll admit it. Thou shall sit with me during dinner, and thou will accept it, if thou are smart enough. And put something elegant, did thou hear me?"  
Then, she went to her room, leaving Xyreos in cold sweat.

_"She's crazy like a horse, trust me, bro."_

Meanwhile, from the shadows, a mysterious woman looked on the Night Bladedancer, and, licking her lips, she said: "What an interesting boy…"


End file.
